thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Dead Man Walking"
SCENE 1 (ELLIE, KRISTIN, ETHAN AND CHASE ARE AT THE PROUDMORE HOUSE. ALEXANDRA COMES IN.) ALEXANDRA: Where is he? Is he ok? ETHAN: Yes he is... ELLIE: But in about three second you won't be...how did he get your blood? (ALEXANDRA GOES OVER TO CHASE AND HOLDS HIS HAND) ALEXANDRA: Poor you! You'll be fine... CHASE: I'm feeling so strange, but it's good to have you back... ALEXANDRA: Ethan, did you give him something to drink? ELLIE: Actually we were thinking that we let him starve... ALEXANDRA: Quit being selfish and give him some hot blood! ELLIE: Fine don't be so demanding (SPEEDS OVER AND GRABS A GLASS AND SOME BLOOD). KRISTIN: I'll give him my blood if that's fine... ETHAN: Are you shure? He could kill you. CHASE: I won't! ETHAN: Just try not to drink too much! ELLIE: More for me then (DRINKS THE BLOOD IN HER HANDS) KRISTIN: Here you are! (GIVES HIM HER HAND. CHASE BITES HER AND STARTS DRINKING) ELLIE: Alright in 2...1, alright that's enough! ETHAN: I agree! (CHASE TRIES TO STOP BUT HE CAN'T) ALEXANDRA: You have to stop now, honey! ELLIE: (SPEEDS OVER AND GRABS CHASE) Stop! (CHASE TAKES HIS FANGS OUT OF KRISTIN'S HAND AND STOPS DRINKING) CHASE: Thank you! ELLIE: Alright now that's done what's on everyone's agenda for today? ALEXANDRA: Please do try to mind you own business. ELLIE: If you haven't noticed I'm not the one in the hot seat right now...it's your fault he's a vampire. ETHAN: Alexandra, you and me, we have to talk... SCENE 2 (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA TALK IN THE KITCHEN) ALEXANDRA: Are you mad at me? ETHAN: As a matter of fact, I am... ALEXANDRA: Please don't be disapointed.. I love him! ETHAN: You know that you are not supposed to turn someone just out of love! Should I tell you again what happened between me and Ophelia? ALEXANDRA: Your live was your live, mine's mine... ETHAN: You are right.... I know you are very responsible with taking your decisions! ALEXANDRA: Don' you want to know how my trip was? ETHAN: Did you meet her? ALEXANDRA: In springfield, Illinois... I told her you are doing something important in Europe... ETHAN: It's good if she belived you! That should buy us some more time! ALEXANDRA: Let's hope for the best! SCENE 3 (EMMA WALKS OVER TO KRISTIN) EMMA: Hi, Kristin...what you been up to? KRISTIN: Nothing much, how do you feel? You know after the party? EMMA: I'm greatful that I went home when I did...I can't believe I drank that much. KRISTIN: Yeah...oh by the way you left your bracelet at my house (GIVES HER THE BRACELET) EMMA: Wow, wouldn't want to leave this behind. KRISTIN: Exactly it's a lot EMMA: So you seen Aron today? KRISTIN: Um...actually no, why? EMMA: I was going to pick him up for school, but he wasn't home. KRISTIN: Well maybe he's just at a friends house. EMMA: Well I better get to class, wouldn't want to fail biology. KRISTIN: Yeah I'll catch up with you later. SCENE 4 (ARON WALKS INSIDE OF HIS HOUSE) ARON: Mom you here?...Mom! MAN: Your mother's gone ARON: Who the hell are you and what have you done with my mother? MAN: Nothing...she left to go pick up a few things, but she'll be back, this gave me the only chance to talk to you ARON: What do you mean? MAN: The book you found...is your family tree, but if you get someone to open those pages further then you will discover everything you need to know. ARON: And what's that? MAN: You're a werewolf ARON: How do you...? MAN: Because I'm your grandfather and I'm one too ARON: Wait earlier you said open the pages further, what does that mean? MAN: It means that you can have someone open the pages that reveal everything you need to know about being a werewolf. Until then I will tell you this, you will turn on full moons. But for now I must go. ARON: Wait but...how do I know where to find you. MAN: Find a witch, you find me. (LEAVES) SCENE 5 (ETHAN AND CHASE IN THE FOREST) ETHAN: Ok, so now you will find that you run very fast! This is called speeding, and there's... CHASE: Why are you being so friednly with me? ETHAN: I'm trying to help! I understand that we must leanr to tolerate eachother, and I do not judge you, Alexandra is a great woman and she knows it... CHASE: Thanks! ETHAN: Now, you're going to see better because of you transformation! Also you're going to be in this change for a few days, so please be cautios... CHASE: I will! SCENE 6 (SYMONE IN HER CAR) SYMONE: Man I better get into the school, before I get a tardy. (SYMONE THEN OPENS HER CAR DOOR AND SEES MILES WALKING BY) SYMONE: There goes the hottest guy here...(SYMONE IS SENT INTO A VISION) (IN THE VISION SYMONE SEE'S MILES AND ETHAN STARING AT EACH OTHER AND MILES HAS A STAKE). SYMONE: Oh my god...(PULLS OUT HER PHONE AND DIALS KRISTIN'S NUMBER) KRISTIN: Hello? SYMONE: Hey where's Ethan? KRISTIN: He and Chase are hunting...why? SYMONE: It's about Miles, he had a stake in one of my vhad a stake in one of my visions. What is that all about? KRISTIN: Miles might know something about now something about Ethan and Ellie being vampires SYMONE: Are you saying? KRISTIN: Yes Symone, Miles is a slayer. SCENE 7 (ELLIE IS LOOKING THROUGH BOOKS) ELLIE: Let's see here...something with fangs, beady sharp eyes, claws, and screams at the top of their lungs. (ELLIE SPOTS A BOOK WITH THE WORDS LYCAN ON IT) ELLIE: Lycan...(GETS THE BOOK) Lycanthorpe, are also known as werewolves. Maybe this is what Aron is, I need to know how to kill these things. (ALEXANDRA COMES IN) ALEXANDRA: Who are you going to kill now? ELLIE: I'm looking for a way to get rid of Aron if you don't mind, I think he's a werewolf. ALEXANDRA: Ethan told me that there's something strange about him... I've never seen a warewolf in 116 years... ELLIE: The last time I saw one was 50 years ago, he told me to leave or he would rip my neck off, and let me tell you if I knew that they were only strong on full moons that bastard would've been dead! ALEXANDRA: You realy enjoy killing, I see... ELLIE: Look...I'm glad your back, Ethan really wasn't himself the past few days. ALEXANDRA: I know, me and him, we are very connected with eachother... SCENE 8 (KRISTIN ENTERS THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: You're back? KRISTIN: Yep I have to tell you something really important... ETHAN: You think? KRISTIN: Miles...Symone told me he was going to try and kill Chase. ETHAN: Just for once, could you stop thinking about other people and decide what you want to do with your life?? KRISTIN: Well maybe I care about my friends, it is mainly my fault that they were brought into this whole thing. ETHAN: No! It's my fault for falling in love with you! Why did you give Chase your blood? KRISTIN: Because even though he's my ex I feel better that he got his blood from me ETHAN: You never gave me your blood... I never asked for it... KRISTIN: Yes but if you were to I would be happy to give it to you... ETHAN: I need to know... Will things work between the two of us, or should we stop here? KRISTIN: Of course things will work out...it's just... ETHAN: If you wish I could be out of your life before sunrise.. you will never have to see me again... KRISTIN: No, it's just what happens if I die, do I get to come back like Chase...Ethan, you never gave me your blood. ETHAN: It would be a mistake to turn you out of love, and most of all you never asked me to do it! KRISTIN: Look, let's not fight please...(HEARS A NOISE) What's that sound? ETHAN: I don't care! Right now you and I have to talk! KRISTIN: Look, I'm not going to sit here and be blamed for something I want to do, maybe we shouldn't be together. ETHAN: You have my word that tommorow morning neither me or Alexandra will be in town... Maybe its better this way. I don't want to hurt you more than I already did! KRISTIN: I don't need this right now (LEAVES) SCENE 9 (CHASE AND ALEXANDRA IN ALEXANDRA'S ROOM) CHASE: I'm glad your back! ALEXANDRA: I had to go! Feeling better? CHASE: Right now all I want is to be with you. ALEXANDRA: Me too! (THEY START KISSING) (A WOODEN STAKE FLIES THOUGH THE WINDOW AND ALMOST STAKES CHASE, BUT ALEXANDRA SPEEDS IN FRONT OF HIM AND IS HIT BY IT IN THE CHEST, CLOSE TO THE HEART) ALEXANDRA: Aaah! It hurts! Go get Ethan! CHASE: I'm not leaving you! ALEXANDRA: Go now! (A FEW SECONDS LATER ETHAN ENTERS THE ROOM WITH CHASE) ETHAN: How did this happen? CHASE: She defended me from the stake want it flew from outside! ALEXANDRA: Just take it out already, it's sipped with vervain! (ETHAN PULLS THE STAKE OUT) ETHAN: I was a close one! ALEXANDRA: I know, but I'm fine! SCENE 10 (MICHAEL KNOCKS ON THE SHERIFF'S DOOR) TERRI: Come in! MICHAEL: Sheriff, we need to talk TERRI: About what? MICHAEL: You remember that tale our parents used to tell us about those creatures? TERRI: About the vampires? MICHAEL: Yeah...we have a problem TERRI: What? MICHAEL: Vampires are back, and this time we need more than one stake.